Sticked Partners
by natsume18
Summary: Today is the opening of the amusement park but Mr. Narumi has one condition. You must be locked up with a chain with your partner. As we all know, Mikan's partner is Natsume. The other partners are : RukaHotaru and SumireYuu. But there's a twist..
1. Locked with him

**Sticked Partners**

**Chapter 1**

"Today's gonna be an another boring day." Yuu sighed.

"Boring? Oh no no. We have Mikan you know! Trouble is always near. How will we be bored?" Hotaru answered.

"You're just like that because I didn't pay my debts!" Mikan shouted.

"It's okay." Hotaru said.

"You mean I don't have to pay you anymore?"

"You're silly! Of course not!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Didn't I tell you. There is 100 interest everyday!"

"100 interest?! You're so!"

"Actually, the 100 rabbits you owe me is already 5000 today."

"5000 rabbits?!"

_Mikan shoots Hotaru with her baka gun._

"Why are you holding my baka gun?"

"You lend it to me. Don't you remember?"

"Okay. That's 50 rabbits."

"Hotaru!"

_Mr. Narumi enters._

"Class, why are you still here?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"Why would us not be here?" Natsume answered.

"Well then, I guess nobody in this class knows. The amusement park in the central town is opening today. The bus leaves for elementary class B is leaving at 10 am and it's already 9 am." Mr. Narumi announced.

"Everybody let's go!" The flying guy shouted.

_The students all stand and rushingly goes out._

"Wait, wait, wait. Please stop. I forgot to tell you something." Mr. Narumi said.

"Now what?" Natsume asked angrily.

"You must sit with your partner in the bus. Those who doesn't have a partner yet, the partners list are posted at the bulletin board near the gate of elementary building." Mr. Narumi announced.

"What?!" Mikan shouted.

"Is there any problem, Mikan?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"No. It's just. No nothing really." Mikan answered.

_All the students ran to the bulletin board. There they see their respective partners._

"I hope it's Natsume. Make it Natsume!" Sumire said to herself.

"Are you crazy? Natsume already has a partner!" Hotaru said.

"Partner? Who?" Sumire asked.

"Mikan! Don't you remember? They were already paired a long time ago!"

"That idiot!"

"Yeah!"

"She'll pay for this! Wait, then who's my partner?!"

"Look and see. There's the list"

"Wiat, I can't see. Ummm… Yuu!" Sumire shouted. "Why is it Yuu? I mean it could be Ruka if Natsume can't be. Wait, who's the partner of Ruka? I can never forgive her and Mikan!"

_Hotaru holds Ruka's hand and pulled him to the bus._

"I can't believe it! Mikan gets Natsume and Hotaru gets ruka, and I…"

_She looks at Yuu and Yuu smiled._

"get stucked with that so not cool honor student! What's happening in this world? Ugh!"

"C'mon Sumire. Let's go to the bus. You don't want to be left, do you?" Yuu said.

"Ahh yeah… Ugh…" Sumire sighed.

_When everyone was already at the bus, Mr. Narumi entered._

"Is everybody here?" Mr. Narumi asked. "Let's go!"

_The bus started moving and Mr. Narumi started to check each pair._

"Give me your hands." Mr. Narumi said to Mikan and Natsume.

"Here." Mikan gave her hand.

"Natsume, I also need yours."

"I don't want."

"Give me your hand!"

"Whatever!"

"What are you doing?" Mikan shouted.

"I'm locking you up." Mr. Narumi answered.

"Stop that or I'll burn this thing!" Natsume said.

"Don't try it. Any of your alices can't work on this chain. Only the key can unlock you."

"Whatever!"

_Mr. Narumi went to Ruka-Hotaru pair._

"Give me your hands." Mr. Narumi said.

"Here's mine." Hotaru handed her hand.

"How about you, Ruka?"

"I don't think so. If I give my hands to you, I can't hold my rabbit."

"Don't be silly, I only need one hand."

"Oh fine. I think I can still hold the rabbit with one hand. Here."

"What?! You're locking us up?!" Ruka shouted.

"Don't worry. We're lucky enough. At least we're not like cats and dog like the two of them." Hotaru pointed to Natsume and Mikan.

"What can I do?" Ruka said.

_Mr. Narumi then went to Sumire-Yuu pair._

"Give me your hands."

"Here Mr. Narumi." Yuu handed his hand.

"Mikan and Hotaru are living my dream and I get stucked with this so not cool honor student. What's happening to this world! Oh well, here's my hand.

**End of Chapter**

Please review my fanfic. This is my 2nd one. I accept any criticisms. Sorry if there are wrong spelling and grammars. And your reviews will be my base if I will continue my story or not. Thanks in advance.


	2. Lovers quarrel

**Chapter 2**

"We are already here at the central town amusement park! Please be with harmony with your partners because I guess there's no other choice." Mr. Narumi announced with a giggle.

Mikan fell asleep in the trip. Until now, she's still asleep. Natsume stood up unsuddenly that Mikan almost fall if they don't have the chain locked with them.

"What are you thinking, Natsume?" Mikan shouted that she almost burst out.

"Nothing." Natsume answered without any feelings.

"Didn't you see that I'm sleeping?"

"It's your fault that you slept in such a short trip."

"What part can't you understand in the word T-I-R-E-D, TIRED!"

"Whatever idiot. Just remember that since you're with me, don't get in any trouble or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I will burn you!"

"You always burn me!"

"Whatever idiot."

"C'mon let's go!"

They went inside the amusement park and still, Natsume wasn't talking.

"Why are you so quiet, Natsume?" Mikan asked with such a happy feeling. "Look at all those rides! Amazing huh. Right, Natsume? Before we go back to academy, I wanna ride them all! Ouch, ouch! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sit!" 

"Sit?! No way! I want to enjoy the rides you know!"

"I don't care! What I want is to sit so I'm going to sit!"

"Ok fine. Let's just go to that ride please. Hotaru's going there. Please. Please."

"No!"

"Please.."

"No!"

"Why are you so mean? Do you think that I like this situation? Of course not. I hate this and I hate you!"

"Really?" Natsume said it without any feelings but inside his heart, he was hurt because of the words "I hate you!"

"Ahhh! My hair's burning! You're so! Ugh… Do whatever you want, I'm still going to that ride!"

While the two are having their so called lovers quarrel, there is someone who is very jealous of them. Let's see.

"That no-star, I mean one-star idiot is having a good time with MY Natsume. And I'm locked up with this so-not-cool-honor-student!" Suymire whispers to herself.

"Are you saying something?" The innocent Yuu asked.

"No, no, nothing. I just wanna go to that ride."

"What ride?"

"That one."

"Ok."

"Well, if Natsume's going there, then I must too. That idiot will pay for this!"

"Oh, are you again saying something?"

"No, no.."

Now let's see what's Ruka's doing with Hotaru.

"C'mon let's go to that ride." Hotaru invited Ruka.

"I don't want." Ruka answered. "I want to see what Natsume and Mikan's doing right now." Ruka whispered.

"If you don't want to come, then I'll just have to sell this pictures."

"What pictures?" 

"Your pictures with your beloved animals!"

"No! Don't!"

"Then let's go to that ride?"

"What ride?"

"My favorite, ferris wheel!"

"Fe-fe-ferriiis wheel? I don't think so."

"Why, are you afraid of heights?"

"Aaafraid? Who says I'm afraid?

"Then let's go!"

Natsume-Mikan pair, Sumire-Yuu pair and Ruka-Hotaru pair see each other in front of the ferris wheel.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted with intense voice."

"Don't make me hit you with my baka gun, idiot!" Hotaru said.

"Natsume, I want you to be my partner but this idiot had you instead of me. Don't worry, I'll save you my love!" Sumire embraced Natsume as if they didn't see each other for the past 100 years!

What will happen in the ferris wheel?

Will Ruka collapse?

What will Sumire do?

Will Natsume go too?

Let's just see in the next chapter…

End of Chapter 

Please review my fanfic. Sorry for the wrong spelling and grammars. Thanks in advance for the reviews.


	3. Ruka's secret

**Chapter 3**

"Ok, since we're all here, why don't we ride the ferris wheel together in one spot." Hotaru said it intentionally to make Ruka feel embarrassed. "There's no problem, right Ruka or is there?"

"No. Of course not. What do you think I am? I'm not afraid of heights. Of course not." Ruka answered but deep inside, he really wanted to run that instance.

"No one said that. You're the one who said that."

"Of course. Why would anyone think that. I just want to clear it."

"Ok then let's go!"

"No way. If you want to go, then go but me and my partner are not going." Natsume said and leave immediately.

"Stop." Mikan shouted. "What do you think you're doing? They're going so we must also go!"

"Then go!"

"Don't you see that we are locked by this stupid chain!"

"Of course I see it and we can't do anything about it!"

"Then you can't leave."

"Don't tell me that you're afraid."

"Of course not."

"Prove it. Let's go"

"Mikan already knows how to provoke Natsume." Hotaru said with a giggle.

"Let's go somewhere else Hotaru." Ruka invited him.

"Why? I thought you're not afraid or you want me to sell this pictures of you with your beloved animals?"

"Ok fine."

"Then let's go."

"Speaking of provoking, I'm better that Mikan in doing that." Hotaru whispers.

"Ok, let's go everybody!" Yuu said to them.

"Yes! I will now have a chance to be with Natsume and Ruka!" Sumire whispers.

"Ok, next batch, you can now enter the ferris wheel. Each spot in the ferris wheel can only handle 4 people so if you exceed the number, please transfer in another place. Thank you." The announcer announced.

"Sumire, looks like we must be in different place from the others." Yuu said.

"What?! But I want to be with Natsume and Ruka."

"You can't separate those two. Maybe, in another ride, we can be together but now, we won't."

"Ugh!"

Inside the Ferris Wheel 

Natsume-Mikan and Ruka-Hotaru are in the same place in the ferris wheel while Yuu-Sumire are in different place.

"Hotaru, I'm so glad that we're together!" Mikan said while embracing Hotaru.

"Sit properly, you idiot! I can already see your stripes panty!" Natsume said.

Mikan sit immediately and slapped Natsume in his face! "You're really a pervert, Natsume! How can you do this to me? I'm your partner!"

Hotaru realized that Ruka is blushing.

"Why are you blushing, Ruka?" Hotaru asked.

"Me? I'm not blushing."

"Yes, you are."

"Wait, I just realized Ruka, why are you here? I thought you're…" Before Natsume, finished what he's saying…

"Stop! Why would I not be here? It's not like I'm afraid of heights!"

"Yeah, yeah, I just thought that, uhh, nothing."

Now, let's see what Yuu-Sumire pair doing.

Sumire is looking at the window, wondering what Natsume and Ruka are doing.

"What are they doing right now? Ugh… Mikan and Hotaru are with them and me… I'm stucked with this so-not-cool-honor-student!" Sumire whispers to herself angrily.

"Look, we can see the whole central town." Yuu said with excitement.

"What I want to see are Natsume and Ruka!"

"What?"

"No, nothing…"

Back to Natsume-Mikan and Ruka-Hotaru…

"I can't take this anymore! I will faint if I don't cover my eyes! What will I do? With the three of them looking at me, I can't show that I'm afraid." Ruka whispers to himself.

"Here, Ruka, a handkerchief, cover your eyes! I know you're afraid of heights!" Natsume said offering Ruka a hanky.

"Natsume!" Ruka shouted

"Ruka's afraid of heights!" Mikan and Hotaru said at the same time that Ruka became a laughingstock! "Hahahaha."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Hotaru asked while laughing.

"Wait, wait, I think something's happening." Mikan realizes that the ferris wheel is slowing down and then it stopped!

"The ferris wheel stopped!" Hotaru said realizing that they are at the top of the ferris wheel.

"Ahhh! What will we do? Maybe it's the curse of knowing that Ruka is afraid of heights!" Mikan said scaring herself.

"Don't be silly, stripes panty." Natsume said to Mikan.

Mikan blushed. "Stop calling me by that name. What will we do now?"

"Nothing." Natsume said without any feelings.

"Nothing?! What do you want me to do? Sit here and just think that we're in an stucked airplane or something?" Mikan shouted.

"Of course idiot, what else could we do? Unless you want to jump out there and be a superhero!" Hotaru said while eating.

"Hotaru, it's not a time for eating!" Ruka said to Hotaru.

"Why? Are you envy? Don't worry, I have one for everybody. Who want some?"

"Ugh." The three of them sighed.

"What?!" Hotaru asked as if she's innocent.

Let's again see what Yuu-Sumire pair is doing.

"Oh no! We're stucked!" Sumire shouted.

"Don't worry, the management knows what to do." Yuu said to calm Sumire.

"That's not what I'm worrying about."

"Then what are you worrying about?"

"Mikan and Hotaru are stucked with MY Natsume and Ruka, while I... ugh! What else could go wrong?"

What will happen to the six of them? Will they be stucked at the ferris wheel forever or Mikan will be a superhero and save them? Just watch out for the next chapter of sticked partners! Wohoo… Thanks for the reviews and I still accept reviews if you like. Please. I really like reviews. Thanks again in advance.


	4. Walk!

**Chapter 4**

"I have an idea!" A light bulb was seen at the top of Mikan's head.   
"Yeah right. Don't bother. We can handle it idiot." Hotaru said.   
"But I really have a great idea! It can really help us. I always have a brilliant idea in times of need."   
"Like how you screwed up our presentation last week." Hotaru said.   
"Like how you always let us see your underwear?!" Natsume said. Ruka blushed.   
Mikan was all red and almost burst out of anger. "You're really mean Natsume!"   
"Whatever."   
"Well Hotaru, my idea can even earn you lots of rabbits." Mikan smiled, I mean grinned.   
The dollar sign ($) was seen in Hotaru's eyes. "Then tell us."   
"Thanks. Wait, Ruka, why aren't you talking?"   
"Can't you remember?! He's…" Before Hotaru finished talking,   
"Stop!" Ruka shouted. "Don't ever continue what you're saying or…"   
"Or what?" Hotaru asked.   
"Ok fine, stop being so sweet." Natsume said.   
"We're not sweet!" Hotaru and Ruka said.   
"Yes you are!" Mikan laughed.   
"No we're not!" Hotaru and Ruka said. "Hmmp."   
"Ok fine then I'll continue." Mikan said. "Ruka would be a lot of help now."   
"Me?" Ruka asked.   
"Yeah. You can call your hawk then get us out of here. And when we get out of here, Hotaru's inventions can help in fixing what is broken."   
"That's the" (Hotaru was supposed to say lamest but) "idea I've ever heard! I can take pictures of Ruka with his adorable animals."

"No way!" Ruka protested.   
"But Ruka, in this time of need, you must be willing to sacrifice even your own pride."   
"You know what you're talking about Polka?" Natsume asked.   
"Not really. I just heard in TV."   
Everybody sweat drops except for Mikan.   
"So what Ruka? Are you in?" Mikan asked.   
"Of course not. No way am I gonna do what you're saying."   
…..   
"Ready Ruka?" Hotaru asked.   
"Promise me you won't look!"   
"Promise!" Mikan and Hotaru said while crossing their fingers. While Natsume didn't care.   
"Then how do you suppose to explain of me wearing this hawk costume?"

"Nothing really. You're just so cute in that suit. Luckily, I brought it with my invention."   
"Hotaru!"   
"Just joking. If you wear it, you will be lighter so that your hawk can carry both of us."   
"So go."   
"Hawk!" Ruka shouted in a way that's like attracting a person or something. But in this case, it's an animal. Then the hawk went to Ruka. They hugged each other.   
Click click. Hotaru's camera was heard. Haha. "This is worth a fortune. Uhm. Can you stop that hugging thing and get us out of here?" Hotaru said while Mikan is laughing very loud.   
"Stop laughing Mikan!" Ruka said.   
"Hahahahaha. I can't help it!"   
"C'mon Hotaru! Jump!" Ruka said. Hotaru jumped and they were carried by the hawk until they reached the ground.   
"We're here!" Hotaru said. "Let's go to the place where the trouble started."   
"But give me those pictures first!" Ruka said pulling out the pictures of him hugging the hawk.   
"No way! C'mon let's go there."

They went in the management office.   
"What's wrong here?" Hotaru asked.   
"The circuits broke."   
"I can fix that." Hotaru brought out her invention and fixed the circuits.   
After 5 minutes…   
"It's done." Hotaru said.   
"The ferris wheel is moving again. Thanks uhh…"   
"Hotaru."   
"Thanks Hotaru."   
"C'mon Ruka, let's go to the bus or we'll be left."   
"But how about Natsume?"   
"They can take care of themselves."   
Hotaru pulled Ruka to the bus.   
…   
"Natsume, let's hurry up or we'll be late for the bus."   
"Don't worry, it's already gone!"   
"What?!"   
"It's gone idiot! It's because you're so slow!"   
"I'm not slow. You're the one who slept in the ride.   
"Are you crazy? You also slept like me!"   
"But it's your fault because you slept first!   
"If you didn't slept like me then you would have woke me up when the ride's done, idiot!"   
"Blah blah blah. And how did you know that it already left?"   
"You're really a stupid idiot Mikan! Look, there's no more student in here."   
"But it's getting late. How will we go home?"   
"Walk of course."   
"Walk!!!" Mikan shouted as loud as she can. 

**End of Chapter**

**Hope you like this chapter. Please leave reviews as you go. Thanks in advance.**


	5. Go or stay?

Chapter 5

"Walk?!" Mikan bursted out when shouting and then flew up in the air and fall down (anime style of course). "You expect me to walk?"

"What do you want to do? Fly? C'mon let's get walking." 

"But it's very long…"

…

"C'mon Mikan, get up, we're not even close to the halfway."

"But it's already 15 minutes since we started to walk. Don't you wanna rest for a minute?"

"If you're gonna be lazy, we will take more than 1 hour just to get to the academy!"

"But I'm very tired. I can't walk now. And my hand hurts too because of this stupid nullifying chain!"

"Do you think you're the only one whose hands hurt. Wait, did you just say nullifying chain?"

"Yeah. Why Natsume?"

"Because don't you remember, an alice cancels out the same alice."

"So?"

"Your alice is nullifying right?"

"Yeah."

"Then nullify this chain!"

"You're brilliant Natsume! I didn't even think that you will be useful in times like this."

"Just do it and shut up."

"Ok ok." Mikan holds the chain and "Nullify! Did it work?"

"No. Do it again."

"Nullify! What? It's not working."

"You stupid chain!"

"Don't insult it. If it hears you, it may not help us to get out."

"It's only a chain. It can't talk, hear, see or do anything people can do."

"Sorry. Then I'll just try again. Nullify! I guess my alice is not strong."

"No polka, it worked!"

"Really?" 

"Yeah! Look!"

"Yey!" Mikan jumped. "Hurray!"

"Save your laughs Polka. Yeah we're untied but we're still miles away from the academy."

"Don't exaggerate Natsume."

"Kids, what are you doing here in this time in the night?" A voice of an old woman was heard.

"Who's there?" Mikan was very scared that he held Natsume's hand.

"Stop holding me." Natsume said.

"I'm right here."

"Wahhh!" Mikan shouted.

"Don't be scared. I'm just an old woman who lives in that cabin."

"I'm sorry." Mikan apologized.

"What do you want from us?" Natsume said without trust to the old woman.

"Don't worry. Are you students from alice academy?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Mikan asked.

"It's because of our uniform idiot!"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry."

"Umm, would you like to sleep here in my cabin tonight? It's very cold out here and you're very far away from the academy. Then I can bring you to the academy tomorrow."

"Thanks." Mikan said.

"No thanks." Natsume said. "We can take care of ourselves."

"Watch your manners Natsume." Mikan said.

"You will trust that old woman this easily?" Natsume whispered.

"It's fine with me if you don't want to stay here." The old woman said.

"No, we're staying." Mikan said.

"We're not." Natsume said.

"We are!" Mikan said.

"I said we're going."

"We're staying here."

"We're not!"

End of Chapter

Who will win? Mikan or Natsume? Will they stay in the house or go on walking? What's the real identity of the old woman? Is she a friend or a foe? Watch out in the next episode. By the way, our classes starts tomorrow. Maybe, I can update it ever weekend. Let's see and please leave a review. Thanks.


	6. Parent's secret

Chapter 6

I'm sorry for the late update. Our classes started last June 4 and since then I haven't slept more than 5 hours because of assignments and tests. Even if it's just the second week, we're already tortured! Well then, let's start Chapter 6.

"C'mon Mikan, we're going." Natsume pulled Mikan away.

"But." Mikan broke out.

"Sorry for interrupting but I'm not a bad person. In fact, I know you two." The old woman said.

"You know us?" Mikan asked.

"Enough lies, old woman." Natsume said.

"Haha. You and your father are really alike, Natsume." The old woman said.

"You know my name? And my father?" Natsume asked.

"I also know yours Mikan."

"What? Who are you granma?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Please tell us granma." Mikan pleaded.

"I'll tell you inside. Come on."

The three went in with Natsume not saying even a single word. They seated and the old woman started her story.

"I'm a classmate of your father, Natsume and your mother, Mikan."

"But you're too old." Mikan interrupted her story.

"I'm not. I only look old. Believe me or not, I'm only 29 years old."

"But why do you look so old? I mean you're like in your 80's or something"

"I'm casted by a witch." The old woman continued.

"And what is the relation of that with my father?" Natsume started to get bored in the sense that is mixed with confusion and anger.

"Natsume, let her continue." Mikan said.

"Well then, your father (pointing to Natsume) and your mother (pointing to Mikan) are the most popular couple in my time."

"What?" The two was surprised.

"It's really true. But, out of our knowledge, there's a student in our school that loves your father, Natsume, very much. We really didn't know it until the time that your father was going to announce his love for your mother, Mikan. That girl I'm talking about is a witch! He casted a spell on me at that day."

"Why you? How are you related to our parents?" Mikan asked.

"Look, my alice is love spell."

"So you used a spell to make our parents love each other?" Mikan asked again.

"No. That's what that evil witch thought. So instead of having her revenge on your parents, she did it to me because I'm also the best friends of your parents and I'm also the one who introduced both of them with each other."

"Wait, I just realized something. If our parents married each other then Natsume and I could be brother and sister. Or twins? Isn't that fascinating Natsume?"

"Of course it's not. Who would have wanted to be your brother?" Natsume said. (But inside, Natsume really doesn't like to be her brother because he love her.)

"I'm sorry, please continue your story."

"Ok. She said that I will be 50 years older until.."

"Until what?"

"Until they break up."

"What do you mean until they break up?" Natsume became angrier. "Our parents were not married! Why are you still like that? I have a feeling you're lying!!!"

"It's not the only consequence! Look, she wants to torture my life, your parent's lives and the lives of the ones they most love!"

"What do you mean by that. I'm already freaking here." Mikan said.

"You two will be the answer to the consequence!"

"US?!" The two said in chorus. "But we're still very young!" Mikan said. "What could we do?" Natsume asked.

"You must marry each other!"

"MARRY EACH OTHER?!" They shouted.

End of Chapter

I'm sorry for ending it like this because I want to surprise you in the next chapters. If you got bored in this chapter, I promise you, in the succeeding ones, you'll not be. Please leave reviews.


	7. thoughts

Chapter 7

"MARRY EACH OTHER?!" Natsume and Mikan shouted.

"Don't worry. The witch said that you must marry each other before having your eighteenth birthday. So you can prepare for almost 8 years. Don't be in such a hurry."

"Are you out of your mind old woman? We don't even really know if you're not lying. How can we get married without seeing a proof that what you say is true?" Natsume started to get really angry.

"I already know that you wouldn't believe me. And it's not your fault. Well then.

"Mother, I'm here." A voice of a girl was heard. The three looked at the girl.

"Mother, why are these two very cute children here? Oh are you from alice academy? So cute.." She attempted to pinch Natsume's cheeks when Natsume slapped her hand. "You're mean. I just want to pinch your cheek."

"Who are you?" Natsume was still angry.

"Oh yeah. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Uchiyama Hannah. I'm her daughter. And I'm also a former student in Alice Academy. Wait mom, you still haven't answer my question. Why are these two doing here? Don't tell me you…"

Before she finished her statement, her mother interrupted. "Stop!"

"Why mother? So you really… Mother!"

"Umm, Hannah, let's just talk in private." Her mother said.

"What are you two hiding from us? Is there something that we must know that we don't know?" Natsume shouted.

"It's getting suspicious in here." Mikan whispered to herself.

Hannah and her mother went somewhere behind a door in their house in which they can't be seen by Natsume and Mikan.

"Mother? Why are you again doing such thing?"

"I just wanted to have a delicious breakfast tomorrow."

"But I thought we've already promised not to do those things again. My conscience kills me everytime we do something like that!"

"But I miss the looks, the smell and the taste!"

"But mother! A promise is a promise! I cannot sleep at night if I see those two.. Uh! I can't even say it!"

"But I cannot help it. They're an alice. Who could someone like us ever decline kids like those two!"

"But don't you forget? We promised to change. And a change could make us even better."

"You're killing me Hannah!"

"Natsume, what do you think they're talking about?"

"You're asking me? How could I know."

"I'm afraid Natsume! What if they want to kill us? What if they're ghosts? What if they're aliens? What if they're MONSTERS?! Mikan held Natsume's arm and Natsume tried to break free.

"What are you thinking? They're no such thing as ghost, aliens or even MONSTER! Get it?!"

"But I can't help to worry about it. Why don't they want us to know what they're talking about?"

"Don't ask me baka! I'm also thinking of that. But I can't think of a reason. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless…"

End of Chapter

Well I'll cut the excitement there! What could Hannah and her mother possibly talk about? Are they friends or foes? Find out in the next chapters of STICKED PARTNERS!

P.S. Please leave review"S" and thanks for those who reviewed.


	8. revealed

I'm very very sorry for the very very late update. Well, here it is. But first, I want to thank those who reviewed my fanfic. I'm also sorry if I can't mention all of you individually. I'm really in a rush.

Chapter 8

"Natsume! I'm afraid. What will we do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" (Line from Spongebob in the episode "The Magic Cunch Shell, said by Squidward)

"So you wanna be the superhero again, just like a while ago in the amusement park?" 

"Of course not."

"Then shut up."

∞∞∞∞∞

"Mother! They are innocent. And I heard your story. You're really good in making stories up."

"Of course."

"Wait. That's not what we're talking about!"

"Ok ok. But why are you so good? I mean, we're witches but why are you so?"

"Mother, I'm only a half witch."

"Yah. I forgot. Sorry. But a witch is still a witch. So you don't have to be concerned with others? One of out rules states that we must think first of ourselves before others."

"But it's wrong mom!"

"Whatever you say, I'll eat them!"

"Don't mom!"

The granma almost bit Mikan when Natsume grabbed her hand and lit up fire in his hand.

"I knew it!" Natsume said.

"Thanks Natsume! I thought I would die!" Mikan hugged him.

"I knew your story was made up."

"You knew?" Mikan wondered.

"Of course. My father is a respected businessman. He would never like a person of your own race!"

"Don't insult my mother!"

"I'm just kidding. What's true is that my father is not an alice. Why would he be in the alice academy?"

"Umm.." Hannah tried to break in. "I'm sorry for all the troubles we caused you. Actually, my mother is a witch and I'm a half-witch. And you know what that means."

"Of course we do." Natsume said.

"My mother is not really that bad." 

"Not bad? When she almost killed me?!" Mikan yelled.

"Wait, but how did you know our names?" 

"My mother's alice is mind reading."

"Same as Koko." Mikan said.

"You know Koko?" The granma asked.

"Yeah why?" Mikan asked.

"He's my grandson!"

"Really!"

"She's lying." Natsume said.

"Yeah." Hannah agreed.

"So what are we going to do?" Mikan asked.

"You can stay here overnight if you like." Hannah offered.

"Are you out of your mind? You're telling us to stay here with all of that happened?"

"I promise you, it's not gonna happen again." Hannah promised.

"How would we know if you're saying the truth?"

"Burn me!"

"Why?"

"I said burn me!"

"You asked for it!"

Natsume tried to fire her up but it didn't work.

"So you have a nullifying alice?"

"Yeah."

"And why is it related to trusting you?"

"Because Mikan and I have the same alice."

Natsume and Mikan sweat drops.

"So?" Natsume interrogated.

"Just kidding. Don't you know that nullifying alice can also cancel other powers, even powers of witches like us. That's why I'm not that affected by our powers."

"Oh."

"And if I apply my alice to my mother, she can't eat Mikan because eating people is her power. Do you think normal people would like to eat an alive human being? Of course not. So now, she will be disgusted."

"Is there really a sense in what you're saying?" Natsume asked.

"It's true. It's crazy but it's true."

"Ok. It's you so I can believe you. Not that old woman of yours."

"Ok. So tomorrow, I will bring you back to the academy. Then, I can also see my crush."

"Your crush?"

"Yeah. Jinno!"

"You have a crush on Jinno?" Mikan laughed.

"Yeah. Why?"

"He's the most strict, ugly and bad teacher I've ever seen." 

"Really? But I think he's still cute!"

"Whatever. Can we sleep now?" The granma said.

"Sleep yourself!" Mikan and Hannah shouted. "We're busy talking here you old woman!"

The granma sweatdrops.

End of Chapter

It's bad isn't it. It's worse. No, worst! I'm really very sorry. But still please reviews. Criticisms if you want. Thanks.


	9. end

Finally, after a very long time, I updated! I'm really sorry for that. Well, this is the last chapter so please enjoy it.

Chapter 9

After 3 hours of chitchatting, Mikan and Hannah already slept. And of course, Natsume didn't sleep. Why would he? He can't sleep in a same bed as Mikan and he also can't sleep in a place that is not a bed! How demanding.

"Ouch! My hair!" Mikan felt something that made her wake up.

"Shut up and just get up! It's almost noon and you're lying there as if you have just slept a while ago." Natsume explained.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you see that I slept at 2am and you woke me up this early."

"It's early when it's already 10am?"

"My grandfather lets me sleep until 12."

"I'm not your grandfather baka!"

"But you look like him. But he looks better than you!"

"Don't compare me with your old relative!"

"You're very mean Natsume!"

"Does a mean person do this?" He burned Mikan's hair.

"Ouch! Do you really want me to be bald?!"

"Ummm. YEAH!"

"Stop flirting you two." Hannah stopped their fight.

"We're not flirting!" The two said.

"Then stop fighting."

"Thanks to her, I'm not gonna burn your head up to your feet!" Natsume said.

"Is that a pleasure?" Mikan sarcastically asked.

"Of course."

"Ok ok that's it. We're going now. I really want to see my crush." Hannah said.

"You mean Mr. Jinno?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah!"

"It's trouble meeting him!" Mikan warned.

"Because he met you!" Natsume added.

"Ok ok. Get up in the truck."

"But I haven't took a bath yet." Mikan said.

"What's the difference?" Natsume teased.

"I hate you!" Mikan was pissed.

"Now get up!"

After 30 minutes of arguing, the three finally arrived at the alice academy.

"At last, alice academy!" Mikan suddenly noticed that Hotaru was there so she ran to her immediately. "Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Baka Baka Baka

"I arrived at last and you shot me with your baka gun!" Mikan cried.

Hotaru wiped her tears. "What happened to you?" Hotaru asked.

"So you're worried about me?"

"Of course not baka!"

…So Natsume, where's my Jinno? Hannah asked.

"There he is!"

Hannah ran at the direction Natsume told him and she hugged the person he thought Jinno was.

"Who are you?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"I'm Hannah. I'm your fan, Jinno!"

"Wait wait. I think there's a misunderstanding around here. I'm Mr. Narumi, not Jinno." Mr. Narumi explained. "I'm cuter than him." He whispered.

"Natsume!" Hannah shouted.

"Why?"

"I thought he's Jinno?" 

"I thought you know him."

"I just saw an article about him but I never thought you'd trick me." 

"It's your fault."

"Arg."

"Uhm." Mr. Narumi tried to get Hannah's attention. "Are you the one who took care of these two nasty kids while they are not in alice academy?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"No problem. They were good kids actually,:

"Thanks."

"So you want to see Jinno?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"There he is."

"That's him?"

"Yeah."

"Ok bye!"

"I thought you want to see him."

"I changed my mind. Bye kids!" Hannah waved goodbye.

Everyone laughed.

End of story. Hope you liked it. Please still review for the last time. Thanks everyone for supporting my fanfic. Please also read my other fanfictions. Thanks!


End file.
